Christmas Wishes
by Light Spinner
Summary: What would Kathryn wish for? x-over with Cruel Intentions Please R
1. Default Chapter

Christmas Wishes

Author: Light Spinner

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or Cruel Intentions.

Pairing 711: Halfrek/Kathryn

------------------------------

Kathryn Merteuil hated it. Her father was dead, and her mother was the same bitch as always. She didn't like hating things; much preferring to get rid of what made her angry. But she was ten, and she couldn't remove her mother. It was years until the young brunette would learn to destroy someone without suffering consequences, and even then it would be harder to get rid of her mother.

She was crying, and she hated that even more. She'd just been informed of her father dying a few hours prior, but her mother would not be pleased to see her daughter cry. Mrs. Merteuil would be very unhappy if she saw those tears; and she'd make sure Kathryn knew it.

Christmas in a couple of weeks. And she had been shopping when the call came through to her chauffeur to tell her of his passing. Kathryn decided to finish buying presents anyway; she didn't want to go home. Who knew what her mother would be like.

She was in Neiman Marcus when a tall woman with curly brown hair approached her. "Are you alright? You seem down," the woman asked. "Oh, forgive my manners. I'm Halle."

"Kathryn," she replied. "Everything's fine."

"You sure? Santa isn't always there to grant wishes, y'know?"

The girl snorted. "I never believed in him, anyway."

Halle smiled. "Well, why don't you make a wish right now? Then you can tell me if someone's been listening and grants it."

Kathryn gave the tall woman a studious look, weighing the pros and cons of saying anything. Deciding that it couldn't do any harm, she replied, "I wish I would meet someone who understands; a two of a kind sort of thing." With that said she turned to the scarves.

"Done." The girl looked back at Halle. The woman was just smiling. "You make sure to tell me if that wish works out for you."

Shortly after Christmas, Ms. Merteuil was in a serious relationship again. Kathryn's soon-to-be father-in-law had a son. Sebastian. Kathryn never believed it was Santa.


	2. Shadows of the Soul Prologue

Title: Shadows of the Soul

Author: Light Spinner

Chapter: Prologue

Rating: R

AN: This is being written due to request, and will be posted separately. I just wanted to get it up here so that it's known and whatnot. Also, I'm not a hundred percent on when I'll be able to invest time in this, with school and two other novelish stories already in the works. So, when it is posted as itself the updates will undoubtedly be sporadic.

AN2: The story does take place in the Buffyverse, but only a couple minor characters from BtVS will show up. So, with that in mind, I'm debating posting the story in the Cruel Intentions section instead. If you have an opinion on the matter, please say so.

-

_Eyes are considered the windows to one's soul. So if someone's eyes show nothing, does that mean they have no soul? Some could wonder about this in regards to Kathryn Merteuil. In fact one had noticed. But he'd only ever commented on it once, and even then it had been in his journal._

Years had passed since the Christmas when Kathryn had met Halle, and she had never seen the older woman to tell her if the wish worked. Something she considered unfortunate considering how well it had. Sure, Sebastian wasn't the nicest person, not even close, but neither was she; and it was a two-of-a-kind deal. It oftentimes amazed her how well she understood her stepbrother. But, while it was typically considered that the opposite was true also, Sebastian did not know Kathryn nearly as well as he thought he did.

Six years had gone by, and Kathryn had changed. After her mother and Mr. Valmont's wedding, the brunette had searched until she found out what had caused her luck. She'd initially been reluctant to believe that magic existed, but when her first spell worked she'd accepted it whole-heartedly. After all, it wasn't like you could always take care of someone by normal means.

She was a highly classed socialite, an A student, a beautiful young lady, and a popular peer. Very few saw past that. Among those that did, however, were Blaine and Sebastian. But even they didn't know about her visiting Dark Moon, a middle-class but highly qualified magic supply shop. Of course, she visited the shop once a month at most. That is, unless something that required drastic measures occurred.

Those two knew the simple things. Such as her first trying cocaine at the age of thirteen and now being an addict; that she'd lost her virginity when she was fourteen, but they never learned the details. They knew she'd gone down on old Mr. Barane her freshmen year because he'd given her a B instead of an A. They knew that no one crossed her without facing the consequences; sometimes the consequences were so implausible that it could only be ruled as karma, but Sebastian always considered it too coincidental in timing to not be Kathryn's doing.

For a while after they'd met, Sebastian had considered a lot of things about the brunette one year his junior; about her confidence in oppressing situations and that uncanny edge that you could feel about her every once in awhile. Well, at least the blonde could feel it. Most couldn't, causing Blaine to call his best friend paranoid at times. But Sebastian just knew that there was something odd about her, something she hid from even him.

Sebastian was right, obviously. He knew Kathryn better than anyone, or so he thought. And while he might be correct in that assumption, he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. He didn't know that, shortly, she would become much, much odder.

-

Please R&R!


End file.
